Yang Fabio Long
by 3DollarBill
Summary: Yang wants to impress Blake, and goes about it in the worst way possible. Bumbleby with small White Rose. This is my first fanfiction, comments and reviews welcome. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth. I own nothing.


Yang Xiao Long was trying to impress her girlfriend. She wanted to do something special for their anniversary, but she didn't want to buy anything or make anything ordinary. No, Yang had to make something special for her favorite kitty. She had brainstormed for a while, and she had decided to get an idea out of those romance novels Blake was always reading. The only problem with that plan, was that she was no big fan of reading. She was fine with Blake reading, since she got to watch her love get so into the books and they got to cuddle. Blake's eyes would widen and she would gasp at certain parts, her gaze speeding down the book to find out what happen next. Best of all, her cat ears would twitch every so often and it took all of Yang's will to not squeal and interrupt the reading. Blake was so cute, what with her eyes, and her smile, and especially those ears! Yang just could go on and on about those ears, but she had a mission. She picked up the first book at random from the bookshelf Blake used and looked it over. it was a black hardback cover with small fancy writing on the front. Yang opened to book to find a lot of small text crammed into one page, and no pictures. This was going to be harder than she initially thought. She gave up that book after the third word she didn't know and picked up another one at random. This one had a picture on the cover! It was of a large man with defined muscles and long blonde hair. He had a woman with long dark hair clinging onto him. They were on a deserted island and their clothes were ripped in several places from whatever stranded them there. Yang knew she had found pay-dirt, and decided she did not even need to open the book, placing it back on the shelf.

"Well that was easy." she said to nobody in particular. Yang pulled out her scroll and started a message to both her little sister, and her little sisters heiress girlfriend. After a minute of composing, her scroll read "Dear Adorable Lovebirds, I'm taking the dorm room for tonight. Please find some other place to stay. As compensation, I will give you another part of our 'Agreement'. Have fun, but don't have too much fun because it will be hard to do combat practice tomorrow if you are sore. From, Yang"

She smiled as she imagined their reaction to the text, Ruby freezing up and Weiss yelling. Both of them would be so red, if only she had a camera there to capture it. As if responding to her will, she got a response. Only it was from Blake, and it had a picture attached. Yang opened the message and saw that her imagination had been correct. It showed Weiss and Ruby, both scarlet in the face looking at their scrolls, with Weiss clearly about to start yelling and Ruby with her mouth hanging open. the text under the message read

"I thought you would like to see the fruits of your mischief. They won't let me see what you wrote. It must have been good to get this reaction though, enjoy the pic." Yang smiled, knowing that she had the best girlfriend ever. She went over to the dorms printer and printed it out, before hiding it in her bed. She got her scroll out and went to write to Blake.

"Thanks! Come to Dorm in one hour. Big Surprise!". Alright, she had one hour to prepare. She started her work to make the best anniversary surprise ever.

It did not show on Blake's face, but she was excited. Her girlfriend had a big surprise for her, and had even gone so far as to get their team members out of the dorm. She did not know how Yang accomplished this, but it must have been worth a lot to get Weiss to go along. Blake's mind wandered, trying to think of what Yang might do.

"She might have gotten some cake or chocolates. Maybe she even made some. I hinted to her about how nice it would be to have someplace better to read, maybe she found a way to read together. Maybe she got a book both of us can enjoy. Or maybe..." her thoughts trailed off as she realized this was Yang she was thinking about. Subtlety was not one of Yang's strong points, and Blake knew that Yang only put up with her constant reading because she loved cuddling and watching Blake's ears twitch. The

Yang she knew and loved would be more likely to jump out of a cake naked. That seemed like something Yang would do, and it would require both Yang and Ruby out for the night. Whatever it was Yang had prepared, it probably involved nudity of some kind. As Blake thought this, she reached the dormitory door. She took a moment to compose herself and opened to door to find herself partially right.

Yang was sitting on a sandbox in their room. The beds and shelves were pushed aside to make room for the children's toy, and beside that sandbox was a small inflatable pool meant for kids to swim in. Placed randomly around the scene were fake palm trees, most likely taken from offices around Beacon. Yang herself was sitting on the sand, nude except for a pair of jeans that looked like a knife had cut up in various place. Upon seeing Blake enter, Yang stood up on the sand and gave Blake a huge grin, proud

of what she had accomplished. Blake just stood there in the doorway with her mouth open, unable to comprehend how or why Yang would do this. Her attention was brought back into reality when Yang cleared her throat and began what Blake hoped was an explanation.

"Oh dear me my fair lady, it seems as though we are both stranded on this island" She recited. "All alone, with each other. We will have to Cuddle for warmth during the harsh night and scavenge for food during the day." At this point Yang reached behind her and picked up a cooler that was hiding behind her. She lifted it and opened it so Blake could see. The cooler was full of ice and fish.

"These waters are plentiful with fish! I have already caught us some for dinner." she exclaimed, still keeping up her act. "Now my lady, would you please come and share in this tragic, yet romantic island adventure?"

Blake at this point had managed to gather up enough sense to close the door behind her. It took an effort to gather because she certainly could not find any sense in front of her. The faunus took a second to compose herself and gave Yang a meaningful look.

"You went through my novels, didn't you." It was not a question. Yang faltered at this, and started rubbing the back of her head while whistling and looking away. Blake sighed and looked at the scene. She needed to find a way to get Yang to clean it up without hurting her feelings. Yang had put a lot of effort into it after all. The faunus girl decided to play along, if only to get rid of the mess. "Well Yang Fabio Long, a nice island adventure sounds lovely." At these words Yang's face lit up and a grin spread across her face. "However, it is what happens when the couple leaves the island that really interests me.

How about we escape this place and head back home to our dorm, and enjoy a 'happily ever after' together." A small blush spread across Yang's cheeks and it was now her turn to have her mouth hanging open. Blake had never been so bold before. "How about I come back to visit you in our dorm in say, one hours time. Then, we can spend the whole night together." Blake gave a smirk and sashayed out the room, looking back only to wink at her awestruck girlfriend. As soon as the door was closed behind her, Blake could hear a whirlwind of activity coming from the room. She took a look at her scroll and marked the time, she did not want to be late after all.

The next day:

Blake was enjoying a nice tuna omelet breakfast with her girlfriend. Yang had put the fish from the previous night into the freezer, so she could make Blake some whenever she wanted. The previous night had ended well for both of them, and they were quite content to just sit there and pick at their food. When they had finished Yang contacted Weiss and Ruby to give them the all clear. Later, they were just reading together when the door knocked a few times.

"Is it safe?" called Ruby from the other side.

"I told you it was safe when I messaged you sis!" Yang responded. The door opened, letting Weiss and Ruby into the room. They noticed the Bumblebee couple cuddling and Ruby sprung forward with what she believed to be an evil grin, and what everybody else believed to be just adorably mischievous.

"Sooooo..." she said, drawing out the word for a few seconds "Didja have fun last night?"

Before Blake could interrupt and stop her Yang replied "Yeah we did! Blake kicked my butt at scrabble and we kissed a lot. What did you and the Princessicle get up to? Anything fun you need an alibi for?"

Ruby, not expecting a counter, blushed intensely. This was all Yang needed to continue her teasing.

"What? Is there something wrong? Did you do something deviant with Weiss while you were alone with her for an entire night? Did you two wear out the bed and each other while Blake and I were having a chaste romantic evening? Oh, you did! Didn't you?!" At this point Ruby was a blushing,

stammering mess and Weiss intervened.

"We did absolutely nothing lewd Yang. We had dinner, watched a movie in the hotel, and went to sleep. When we woke up, we went for a walk in the park to pass the time until it was safe to come back. And you were **_so_** not doing anything chaste Yang Xiao Long."

"You're right" said Yang, with absolutely no shame in her voice. Blake buried herself in her book, her ears flattened under her bow.

"I know I am. Now then, we fulfilled our part of the bargain. You need to fulfill yours." Weiss said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

At these words Blake popped up, remembering her curiosity at how Yang had persuaded the other two to leave for the night. Yang sighed and went towards her bed fiddling with something nobody else could see. Once she was done, she turned around and had some film and pictures in her hand. "Okay, which one do you want? Here is the picture of you two kissing in the training grounds. This one is you holding hands under the desk. Oh! How about this new one?" She held up the picture Blake had just taken yesterday "You two before going to spend your first night in a hotel together."

Blake groaned audibly. If she knew Yang was going to use blackmail, she would not have taken the picture. Weiss shot her a dirty look before answering "I'll take the new one. As per the agreement, you cannot tease Ruby or me about that picture or the event that picture related to. All copies of the picture will be destroyed and nobody will ever know about them unless Ruby or I tells them about it."

"That was the deal princess, here is your picture! Here is my scroll so you can delete it yourself. Good doing business with you."

"Good, now if you will excuse me, I need to make sure this never sees the light of day". Weiss walked out of the room, with Ruby still blushing

and stammering where she was before.

"You okay Ruby?" Blake asked. Upon hearing her name, Ruby was brought back to reality.

"I'm fine, I'll just take a nap. As Ruby walked toward her bed, more questions popped into Blake's mind. How had she not known about this agreement? How had Yang gotten those pictures without her noticing? How many had Blake unknowingly contributed? Also, How did Yang clean everything up so well? She was interrupted by a shriek from across the room, followed by a thud. Ruby had fallen out of her bed and she had sand all over her.

"Why is there SAND in my bed?!" Yelled Ruby.

"It must have collected there from misuse." explained Yang "You've been sleeping with Weiss so much that the dust covering it became sand"

"Yang, sweetie?" Blake called, a dangerous tone to her voice that Yang missed entirely

"Yes, Kitty?" Yang replied, her use of Blake's least favorite pet name not doing anything to help her situation.

"You get to sleep in the sandy bed tonight. And the rest of the week. By yourself. And then you can clean it like you were supposed to."

"Awww, but Blake I-"

"NO BUTS! Ruby, I'm sorry. You can use Yang's bed for the next week. And you can retrieve every picture Yang has of you two."

"Really?!" Ruby replied with a gigantic grin on her face.

"Yes Ruby, really. You might want to do that now, so Weiss can hear the good news." At these words Ruby hurried over to Yang's bed and retrieved a small safe. She ran out the room to look for Weiss, leaving Blake and Yang behind. Yang looked at Blake with a pout, upset at the loss of all her teasing material. "You will no doubt collect more in no time." Blake started "For now, you can enjoy your own personal island adventure." She went back to her book, only sparing a sideways look at her speechless girlfriend and smirking.

"You're evil." Yang accused

"Maybe a little" admitted Blake "But I love you. How about this: We have some time while they break into the safe and dispose of the contents. Your ban starts tonight, you should try to fit in some time right now before it starts."

Yang grinned "Well, I should make the best of that time, shouldn't I?" She walked over and climbed onto Blake, gently placing the book out of reach as to not irritate Blake any further. They kissed, and began squeezing in some together time before the White Rose duo came back.


End file.
